Tienes que quererme
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Cuando Ino salió en busca del secreto de su mejor amiga, nunca imaginó que conocería al hombre por el que siempre esperó. Qué pena que ella ya tenga novio, y que él estuviera esperando a su cita.


**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**-**Adiós- susurró y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, más por costumbre que por gusto.

Él la miró con ternura y le sonrió mientras acariciaba con suavidad su blanquecina mejilla.

-Mañana nos vemos- contestó, e Ino se separó del contacto y entró al edificio con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la oscura madera. suspiró. Se sentía cansada de esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz de hacer nada para remediarlo. _No quería herirle. _Chouji siempre había sido su amigo, su compañero, pero allí terminaba todo.

El día que le pidió salir con su brillantes y esperanzadores ojos marrones, simplemente no tuvo las agallas suficientes para rechazarlo y ver como la tristeza se apoderaba de su redondeado rostro. Y es que para ella Chouji era una de las personas a las que más quería y siempre pensó que haría cualquier cosa por que fuera feliz -aunque ahora empezaba a dudarlo seriamente.

.

Caminó con paso cansado hasta su habitación, desnudándose por el camino. Total, está noche estaría completamente sola en casa.

.

Vivía con Sakura, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, y aunque también habían sido rivales, después de madurar y apoyarse mutuamente durante las distintas tristezas de la vida, dejaron de pelear -al menos, la mayoría del tiempo.

Aunque últimamente la peli-rosa se comportaba de forma extraña: salía de noche sin decirle con quién, se pasaba días enteros sin pasar por casa, su ropa había empezado a ser más reveladora y sensual y además, nunca respondía cuando le preguntaba la razón de su comportamiento.

Pero a Ino nadie le deja con la curiosidad.

.

Sonrió para sí. Lo había decidido: buscaría a Sakura y descubriría su secreto; además, así podría dejar de pensar en sus propios problemas -como en su novio y en que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad o dejarle.

.

Abrió su armario y se puso el vestido más sensual que encontró sin que revelara demasiado: negro, hasta las rodillas, con manga tres cuartos y un tentador escote en V. Se calzó unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido, de tacón -le encantaban los tacones y las piernas tan increíbles que le hacían-. Antes de salir, se puso un abrigo color caoba y salió a la calle.

.

Recorrió todos los bares de la calle principal. Los locales estaban abarrotados de gente y tuvo que mirar atentamente a cada persona para ver si veía a su amiga. No estaba en ninguno.

Salió del saturado bar en el que antes quedaban cada fin de semana, antes de que las dos estuvieran demasiado ocupadas con sus trabajos y sus respectivas parejas para salir de marcha, pero no se sorprendió al no encontrarla en él -sería demasiado fácil.

Bufó, mientras seguía su camino sin fijarse por donde andaba.

.

Un golpe.

Casi cayó al suelo con un gritito, pero instintivamente se agarró a lo primero que encontró para recuperar el equilibrio. Levantó la vista enfadada, aún sin soltar su agarre, y reparó en lo que estaba cogiendo. Una camisa color pistacho que, por accidentes de la vida, se acababa de quedar sin los dos primeros botones.

-Mira por dónde vas- soltó la chica sin pensar y su vista por fin voló hasta posarse en el hombre al que tenía agarrado.

Soltó la camisa -por fin- y la oscura mirada del desconocido la analizó con fastidio. A pesar de todo, la piel se le puso de gallina y ella, la mujer que nunca se quedaba sin palabras, no supo que más decir.

-Has sido tú la que se ha chocado conmigo y encima casi me dejas sin camisa, problemática -contestó el hombre con tranquilidad, y el reproché perdió credibilidad debido a su tono.

-¡Tú te has puesto en mi camino!

-Yo he estado aquí desde hace media hora esperando, hasta que has llegado tú y has roto mi camisa.

-Oh, por favor. Si solo son un par de botones. -Calló un momento y reconsideró sus palabras. Acababa de decir que llevaba allí desde hace media hora-. O sea que... te han dejado plantado y la estás pagando conmigo. -Vio como el desconocido abría la boca intentando decir algo.

-Yo no... -quiso defenderte, pero esa rubia exasperante había dado en el clavo.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Tu novia? -Siguió picándolo con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Temari no es mi novia -gruñó.

-Vaya, así que se llama Temari.

Maldijo por lo bajo por darle la razón a la rubia e incluso haberle dicho el nombre de su cita.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa. Puesto que parece que tu chica no va a venir, yo te invito a una copa para pagarte por la camisa y estamos en paz. -Sonrió, ajena a la mueca de sorpresa del moreno.

.

No supo por qué, pero aceptó.

.

.

Se encontraban en un tranquilo local con poca gente, hablando, o más bien ella hablaba y el solo se asombraba de cómo podía decir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero se podían distinguir perfectamente las personas de su alrededor. Unas pocas estaban bebiendo en la barra, otras jugando al billar; además, habían un par de parejas sentadas en las mesas de madera del lugar.

De pronto, ella dejó de charlar y sus carnosos labios color cereza se entreabrieron con sorpresa.

.

-Allí está- pronunció, mirando hacia una de las mesas de la esquina.

En ella estaban sentadas dos personas muy cerca el uno del otro. La mujer, de un extraño color de pelo -rosa-, platicaba con un serio hombre de cabellos largos y oscuros.

La rubia se quedó de piedra. Había encontrado a su amiga, pero a pesar de creer que estaba preparada para encontrarse con cualquier cosa, nunca imaginó que _ella _estaría con _él._

_._

Sakura sonreía y hablaba mientras el hombre se limitaba a mirarla con un brillo en los ojos. Si se llegaban a enterar _ciertas_ _personas_ de esto, la peli-rosa estaría en serios apuros.

Y es que todas sabían que Sasuke no soportaba que su hermano se acercara a sus cosas -y menos si se trataba de su novia.

.

-Dios mío. Escóndete -chilló cogiendo a su acompañante de la manga y llevándolo a la otra punta del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundido -otra vez- por el comportamiento de la mujer.

-Shikamaru ¿No? -Él asintió-. Esa es la chica que he estado buscando y está con el hermano de su novio.

Shikamaru la miró sin saber que decir.

-¿Y que?- pronunció al fin.

-¡¿Cómo que y qué?! ¡Esto le puede traer serios problemas!

-Mujer problemática, quizá solo sean amigos- razonó y la rubia chasqueó la lengua sin querer admitir que quizá tuviera razón.

-Tengo que averiguarlo- susurró- ¡Ah, se van!

.

Los siguieron.

La pareja andaba separada, sin hacer ningún movimiento o gesto que pudiera hacer pensar que eran algo más que dos amigos saliendo a por unas copas.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Ino, de pronto, sobresaltada al perderlos de vista en un instante.

-Han girado en esa esquina- contestó el moreno a su lado.

-¡Vamos!

Lo cogió de la manga y lo arrastró con ella. Shikamaru solo pudo quejarse de cómo se había metido en esto un par de veces, antes de que ella parara en frente de un famoso pub.

.

El lugar tenía un enorme cartel en el que ponía en letras negras: Akatsuki. Además, estaba decorado con extrañas nubes color carmesí que le daban un toque misterioso. La música sonaba por entre las puertas de cristal y dentro se podía ver como la gente bailaba y gritaba ante el estridente sonido.

Pero entrar no parecía sencillo. Habían dos hombretones vigilando que nadie entrara sin estar en la lista, o que ningún listillo se adelantara en la interminable cola de dos docenas de personas.

.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -gimió la rubia, desesperada, y miró a su nuevo compañero. No podían entrar allí y empezaba a hacerse la idea de que no descubriría la relación de su mejor amiga con Itachi, el hermano del novio de esta.

Shikamaru la miró por largo tiempo, analizando los pros y los contras de lo que iba a hacer. Al final, suspiró. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero tampoco podía evitar que el rostro disgustado de aquella bella, pero problemática mujer que lo había llevado por media ciudad y le había hecho olvidar a su cita, lo acabara convenciendo.

-Entremos -dijo al fin y cogió su brazo con firmeza.

.

Se acercaron al hombre que sostenía la lista en sus manos. Ino intentó decir algo, pero el moreno la calló con un ademán. El grandullón que vigilaba la puerta los miró con fastidio poco disimulado esperando que fueran otros dos idiotas que quisieran entrar sin hacer cola.

-Nara -pronunció Shikamaru con aburrimiento señalando la lista.

Los castaños ojos del hombre pasaron por la lista hasta dar con el nombre. Abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa al reconocerlo.

-Adelante, señor -se apartó con cierto nerviosismo mal disimulado, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la pareja.

.

La música inundó sus oídos con la última canción del momento. Ino miró a su acompañante con sorpresa. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Iba a venir aquí en primer lugar. Supongo que has tenido suerte -explicó y luego señaló hacía delante cambiando de tema-. Tu amiga.

Ino miró hacia el lugar señalado justo para ver como Sakura subía por unas escaleras hacia lo que supuso, sería la zona VIP.

.

Pasaron por entre la gente con empujones y largos rodeos. Las mujeres bailaban sensualmente, algunas pegadas a algún hombre en una danza de movimiento y lujuria, otras mandando miradas o intentando encontrar a su próxima presa.

Muchas de esas miradas se dirigían hacia el moreno cada vez que este pasaba por su lado. Y no es que fuera extraordinariamente guapo o tuviera un cuerpo increíble, pero había algo en su expresión aburrida, como si no hubiera nada en ese lugar que valiera la pena, que atraía a las féminas para demostrarle que sí podía haber algo de su interés allí.

Ino no pudo disimular su sonrisa de auto-suficiencia cuando Shikamaru volvió a pasar por delante de una sensual mujer que le enviaba su insinuante mirada, sin siquiera mirarla, y de pronto se reprendió por eso. A ella no debería de importarle que hiciera aquel hombre al que acababa de conocer hace pocas horas.

.

Subieron las escaleras y divisaron a la cabellera rosa -tan fácil de distinguir incluso en la semi-oscuridad-, sentada en una de las esquinas en una mesa llena de gente.

Con cuidado de pasar desapercibida, Ino se sentó de espaldas en la mesa de al lado y señaló a Shikamaru el sillón que se encontraba frente a ella. Él entendió el mensaje y se dejó caer con cansancio en el mullido asiento. La rubia vio como el moreno cruzaba las manos por encima de la mesa y dejaba caer en ellas la cabeza. Suspiró. Ese hombre no parecía que fuera a ayudarla mucho más, así que cogió su bolso y sacó de él una polvera. La abrió con cuidado y posicionó el espejo para poder mirar la mesa de detrás sin ser vista.

.

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de espaldas a ella. A su lado se encontraba Itachi, que hablaba con ella y rozaba su espalda con cierta confianza. A su alrededor estaban otros conocidos de Itachi, todo el grupo al completo si no se equivocaba: el grandote con pinta de pez, el rubio que parecía una chica, el pelirrojo guapo de ojos miel, la chica de pelo azul, el hombre de pelo blanco que no paraba de gritar sobre un tal "jashin" y el rubio rojizo con piercings en toda la cara.

Entonces todas sus dudas se aclararon.

Itachi agachó su cabeza para estar a la altura de Sakura. Sus labios se juntaron en una caricia pasional. Ella lo cogió del pelo y lo acercó más, profundizando el beso, y él solo sonrió ante el gesto de la peli-rosa.

Parecían... felices.

.

Era extraño. Creía que se sentiría dolida con su amiga, pues Sasuke siempre le había gustado, aunque había decidido poner de lado su amorío poco real y dejar que su amiga consiguiera al chico de sus sueños. Y después de lo que tuvo que sufrir por olvidarse de él, Sakura era infiel a su novio y amor de la infancia con su propio hermano.

.

A pesar de todo, no pudo culparla cuando vio como sonreía después del beso y el brillo de sus ojos al mirarle. Se dio cuenta de que se querían. No como a Sasuke, un amor infantil e idealizado, sino como un verdadero amor, maduro, con defectos e imperfecciones, pero aún así verdadero. El amor con el que ella tantas veces había soñado de pequeña.

.

Shikamaru miró a la rubia que tenía delante de él y acto seguido desvió la vista a la escena de detrás.

Así que no eran solo amigos, pensó.

Creía que Ino empezaría a quejarse de su amiga o quién sabe qué, ya que pese a lo poco que la conocía, la mujer parecía ser el tipo de mujer escandalosa y problemática que prefería evitar, pero se sorprendió al verla sonreír. Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo notar cierta melancolía en sus ojos que no hacía más que resaltar la belleza del color azul cielo de estos.

-Vámonos, Shikamaru. Necesito tomarme una copa. -Se levantó del oscuro sofá en el que estaba sentada y cogió su bolso.

.

.

Se encontraban en la barra desde hace más de una hora. Ino empezaba a pasarse de copas. Sus labios no paraban de moverse pronunciando frases inconexas que poco tenían que ver con las anteriores. Lo importante era hablar, lo que sea que decía ya no tanto.

Shikamaru se encontraba a su lado tomando una cerveza y haciendo como si la escuchara, aunque en realidad lo que hacía era analizarla de arriba abajo.

Ino era una mujer extraña. Parecía una rubia tonta y superficial por su aspecto bien cuidado y su ropa de marca. Aún así, ni siquiera pareció fijarse en su aspecto desaliñado cuando lo invito a tomar. Tampoco era tonta -quizá un poco demasiado habladora, pero no tonta-, pues Ino conversaba con soltura de cualquier tema que se le ocurriese, decía frases claras y demostraba su dominio del tema más insignificante.

Claro que eso era cuando no estaba borracha...

-Entonces el me pidió salir y me dio la mirada de cachorrito esa tan adorable y ni siquiera pude rechazarle...- explicó la rubia entre muchos tartamudeos y palabras poco inteligibles.

Al parecer hablaba sobre su novio, un hombre al que no pudo rechazar, pero por el que no sentía nada más allá de la amistad.

-...Se que tengo que de-decírselo- siguió contándole-, pero es que no sé cómo hacerlo. Yo quiero enamorarme, como Sakura, y teniéndolo de novio no puedo.

-En realidad, puedes enamorarte aunque tengas novio -comentó Shikamaru, pero no contó con que su comentario afectaría a la rubia.

La mujer lo miró por un momento, pensando en las palabras de ese hombre desconocido que le daba su opinión objetiva.

-Entonces yo soy el problema -sollozó, al fin llegando a esa conclusión por las palabras del moreno.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó por esa reacción.

-Yo no quise decir eso...

-Es mi culpa, me quedaré sola y desamparada por el resto de mi vida... -siguió, ignorándolo.

.

.

Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la vista nublada y ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que llevar a esa problemática mujer, que no paraba de lloriquear en su hombro, a su casa.

Ella señaló un edificio tan moderno como todos los demás de ese barrio rico y se dirigió hacia él corriendo.

Tropezó antes de llegar a la puerta.

Con una maldición se acercó a la rubia y le ayudó a levantarse. Tenía varias heridas en las rodillas y en las manos, pero parecía tan ebria que ni siquiera les prestó atención. Ino se apoyó en él mientras se levantaba, pero Shikamaru tampoco es que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos y su sentido del equilibrio estaba bastante atrofiado a estas alturas de la noche.

No pudo aguantar el peso de la rubia borracha, así que se le doblaron las rodillas y los dos cayeron en una posición ciertamente vergonzosa contra la puerta del postigo.

-Joder, que dolor- se quejó Shikamaru mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, donde se había golpeado con la puerta de metal.

Ino, a su lado, no parecía en mejor situación, pero estaba tan mareada que tuvo que levantarse como pudo de los brazos del moreno y gatear -pues desistió de andar después del primer paso- hasta el arbusto más cercano y vaciar parte del contenido de la noche en él.

.

La tuvo que subir en brazos hasta su piso, lenta y cuidadosamente, pues era fácil que se cayera de nuevo en cualquier momento -incluso en el ascensor-, pero al fin llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta con la llave que ella le había indicado y se adentró en el espacioso apartamento.

Todo estaba decorado a la perfección y no había nada fuera de lugar. Los colores de la estancia eran claros y bonitos, pero Shikamaru no se detuvo en examinar la estancia.

Siguió las indicaciones de la rubia para llegar a su habitación y la llevó al baño. La dejó allí confiando en que pudiera lavarse sola mientras él iba en busca del botiquín.

.

Entró a la habitación y encontró a Ino tirada en la cama con un camisón de dormir rosado que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Suspiró. Que descuidada que era aquella mujer por ponerse esas cosas frente a un desconocido. Se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente.

-Sabes que ese camisón en demasiado corto como para llevarlo frente a un hombre que no hace más de una tarde que has conocido.

Ella le sonrió desde la cama y levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Entonces, tengo suerte de que seas tú ese hombre. -Rio, de pronto, ante la expresión de asombro de Shikamaru.

-Ts, problemática -pronunció antes de coger el botiquín y empezar a curarla con un levísimo sonrojo en las mejillas.

.

.

.

_No os encanta? porque a mí me encantaba cuando acabé de escribirlo, pero ahora ya como que no xD -aish, yo y mis rarezas-. Este sí que será un fic de pocos capis que se me ha ocurrido así de repente._

_Ah, que mono que es Shika ;)_

_Bueno ya me diréis que os ha parecido, preciosas._

_._

_Ejem, en cuanto a "El plan" siento muchísimo tardar tanto, pero es que el pasado de Sakura se me está haciendo muy difícil de escribir y nunca tengo inspiración para ello._

_Pero bueno, ya queda poco para que lo termine y otro poco para subirlo que para corregir los fallos que tengo y mejorar la narración suelo necesitar varios días -síp, como lo leéis. _

_._

_Agradezco de todo corazón que hayais leído el primer capi de este fic, que será un two-shot o three-shot a lo sumo._

_Y por último, pero no menos importante: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Vale la pena seguirlo o es una ca**? _

_¿Merezco review? =)_


End file.
